Two Loves One Heart
by SilverFang-Anime
Summary: Shae has befriend one of the people of the Organization XIII His name is Zexion and this a store between the two and their slowly built love. But what will become of the two when the Organization finds out Zexion has a heart! Read and find out! ZexShae


Silver: Hello one and all! For I have returned and finally got my lazy butt up and started writing again!

Shae: This can't end well!

Zexion: Shae do me a favor and shoot me.

Shae: Sorry, silver took my gun

Silver: So anyway reader I been do some Kingdom heart Rp's and play alittle of the game so I'm like .. what the heck why not write a story so woooo here it is. I will get back to writing my other ones but I'm just too damn lazy now and school been a drag so ick . -.- Anyway, Shae if you don't mind?

Shae: sighs Silver does not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters. BUT! she does own me so you can go to hell if you copyright me!

Silver: That a girl Shae now on with the fic!

Zexion: why does my life so much

Silver: cause your fun to tourcher XP

Zexion: Whoopie ...

* * *

Chapter 1 / The journy that never was

At the edge of town of a fairly large city laied two people on top of a wall that faced out at the harbor. The city been populated with huamns and anthro creatures alike many of which has lived good lives. some have not. it was a stange town. People finding things from other places that are unknown or people taht wake up in ally ways with no memory of what happened or how they got their. Out of one of thos people was Zexion. A strange boy who comes from a land no one heard off and so most try to ignore him. One of those people who found was Shae, a black, greyish anthro wolf with sky blue eyes and short black hair. She found him in a tree saying how he was a nobody. She didn't think that and so started talking with him. 3 years past snice that day and the two grown to be close friends, but this day for the two might not easily be forget.

Shae sighed sitting next to Zexion in the grass. "I'm bored Zexion! Why are we laying here again?" she asked him. siting on the stone with white pants that reached up her knees, black boots that went around her ankles with a orange short sleeve shirt and black sweeter that reached up to her wiast. she sighed heavily looking at the water. "Zexion!" she whinned. the young male groaned and sighed. "To think and I'm trying to rest" He was still quite weak from the fight with 'Shade' as he called him. his real other name shae calls him by was deadman and she knew about the fighting hostory between the two. she had to wals break it up ebfore something bad happens. Shae whimpered and pouted as he just layed on his side. She looked at his keyblade that was behind him as he rested. "can we do something fun?" she asked still rather bored. Zexion smirked at the wolven girl. he shifted and yawned just closing his eyes and used his arm as a pillow. "Like what?" he muttered. "I don't know" she responded. He smirked at how she was bored and yet didn't know what to do. He has no idea Shae was sniffing and licking his key blade so She poped the question. "Zexion what is this key thingy?"

The young man sighed heavily sitting up and looked at his blade. "That's a key blade. A weapon of mass destruction if I use it that way. Other then that, it's a weapon to protect myself with" he said in a dull tone not really amused or cared for. Shae looked at the blade more. "I see ..." she said licking a few more times before she took it in her jaws and ran down the 2 flight of staries on all four and ran off to town. Zexion gasped and chased after her. Jumping over the railing at the bottom of the second flight of staries. "Get back here!" he yelled right on her tail.

Shae giggled darting in to two on all four pushing threw the crowds of people, jumping on cars to cross on other sides. She laughed holding the blade in her mouth think this was all a fun game of chase. Zexion tried his best to follow the hyper active wolf all around town. "Stop damnit Shae! That is not a toy!" he yelled running faster. It went on for like 30 mins chasing after the wolf girl threw alleys, back yards, past shops and all sort of tall buildings, up and down hills to they got to the contry side. It was a fairly whide city but not so big on the lenght.

At a small steam shae stoped and turned to look at zexion. he hand his hands rised head lowered with a evil smile on his face. "I got you now!" he yelled as sweat driped down the side of his face and forhead as he ran after her. Shae turned to the bridge rim running alone it. The guy made a flying leep to grab a hold of shae but the she wolf counter the leap by jumped up, doing a barrel roll in the air and landed on the bridge where poor Zexion fell in to the steam below. Soaking his cloths and messing up his hair do.

Shae jumped up on the rim again, droping the drool covered blade to her side and watched her friend slowly get up and walk out of the cold water. "Arf! Silly!" she called in a teasing tone. He growled glaring at her as he slowly made it up the hill.

She giggled once again. She pawed at the key blade of his a few times before she went to help Zexion out of the water but suddenly the key blade next to her started to pulse and glow brightly. She gasped turning around and stared at the blade. "wha-what the?" she yelled about to run but she felt a ping of pain on her back and then shot threw out her body. she screamed and howled in the air as if something was being ripped out of her body and sucked in to the key. she whimpered a few times, her heart was pounding like as if trying to force it's way out of her body. She felt light-headed. Also her limbs could not sapport her like their life energy was sucked away. Gasping for breath thinking the pain wont end. "Zex ... zexion .." she gasped and fell to the ground her body becoming lifeless and the blade stooped glowing.

Zexion came around the cornar taking his keyblade first, he didn't see anything happen for somereason and thought the girl was playing. "...wolves..." he sighed, rolling his eyes, but he did not sense a heartbeat in her or the girl's soul. Pulling the keyblade over he glared at it. "Looks like you have a mind on your own" he said taking shae's body in his arms and pets her. "he's gonna have my head for this"

Shae whimpered softly her eyes opening slowly as she looked around. "huh? where am I?" she said slwoly getting up and looked around the strange new world she is in. "Zexion?" she called shivering as she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Silver: Whoohoo I'm done!

Shae: Yayness! Now we can have cookies! Except you Zexion!

Zexion: why not me?

Shae: Cause you thought i'm playing dead! -cries and runs off-

Silver: Nice going

Zexion: Ummm .. uh ... Wait! -runs after her-

Silver: Hope you enjoy it. R&R 3


End file.
